Smart devices such as smart phones are increasingly being used for multiple applications, which include intruder detection, medical and theft alerts, entertainment and communication. Typically, existing smart phones require multiple inputs to initiate an action. Also the initiation of actions on existing smart phones is often not intuitive for users.
There are systems available for wirelessly triggering smart devices using protocols such as ZigBee® and Wi-Fi®.